El hechizo contra el Capitolio
by Fabi Vazquez
Summary: Años después de la rebelión, la presidenta Paylor comienza con injusticias y, decide castigar a todo Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, al ser alejada de su amado, comienza un levantamiento que podría convertirse en revolución. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Johanna, Draco, Ginny, etc, enfrentarán una vez más al Capitolio. ¿Lo lograrán?.
1. Chapter 1

Después de 26 años de la revolución y mis hijos crecían felices y en paz, la situación de hogwarts (el pueblo de hechiceros en el que decidió dividir los distritos Paylor) fue decayendo, las cosas comenzaban tornarse algo raras, comenzaban a cambiar. Hoy Paylor dará un anuncio desde su mansion y debido a la actual situación la angustia comienza a apoderarse de mi, como hace muchos años no lo hacía. Me reúno con mi familia en la sala y encendemos el televisor. Paylor aparece posteriormente de algunos comerciales sobre nuevas modas en el Capitolio, Comienza saludando a todo Panem y después anuncia que el distrito 2 y el distrito 9 se están saliendo de control y están incumpliendo la ley por lo cuál castigará a todo és de unas horas de haber visto el anunció que nos dio Paylor a todo Panem, todo comenzó a salir mal en Hogwarts... Salí a caminar con mi Chico del Pan y nuestros hijos y pude notar que al parecer todos se preguntaban que les haría Paylor para castigarlos. Los agentes de la paz permanecían en su lugar, sin moverse, después de unos segundos los agentes de la paz desaparecieron. Nos enontramos a Harry y nos preguntó a que se debía todo el alboroto, y de inmediato Peeta le explicó el anunció que había dado Paylor y lo ocurrido con los agentes de la paz. Decidimos ir a reunirnos con Hermione al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, nombre que tenemos, para hablar sobre los actuales comportamientos en varios distritos y actuar, en contra del Capitolio, una vez más...Todos comenzamos a comentar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, el temor de que pudiesen volver los Juegos nos esta invadiendo a cada a ver a Peeta y le digo. -Tu y yo luchamos por conseguir que hubiera paz y justicia en Panem así que no dejaré que nos arrebaten una vez más todo lo que amamos, No se que nos espera, no se que castigo impondrá Paylor, pero cualquier cosa que sea, la enfrentaremos como lo hicimos antes. - el asiente y entrelaza mi mano con la suya para luego apoyarla sobre la mesa. -¿Juntos lo superaremos?.- Hermione y Harry también entrelazan sus manos y las ponen sobre las nuestras que están en la mesa. -¡Juntos lo superaremos! - formúla Harry. Ese día en el Cuartel General de la Orden, avisamos a todos nuestros compañeros Moddy, Tonks, Remus, Finnick, Gale(que recién había regresado del Distrito 2), Johanna, Fred, George, Ginny, Draco, Annie, Luna & Neville y nos ayudaron llevando el mensaje a todo Panem, mientras Potter hablaba con Sirius y mi Peeta sobre como lograríamos derrocar a Paylor, lo cual no sería tan fácil como con Snow, es más difícil matar a alguien si ya han tenido una conversación, incluso si te caía bien. Al día siguiente fui a ver junto con Peeta a Finnick, él nos dijo que había escuchado que en los demás distritos ya habían sido avisados de otros posibles juegos, nosotros quedamos perplejos al oír las noticias de Finnick. Peeta, Finnick y yo nos trasladamos en segundos al Cuartel General, una vez ahí llamamos de nuevo a Harry, Gale, Johanna y Hermione, ellos quedaron igual de impresionados que nosotros al oír la noticia ya que nuestro mayor miedo podía cumplirse con solo escuchar a Paylor. Hubo un gran silencio despues de la noticia hasta que llegó Draco con Neville, los cuales no traían un gesto tan agradable. -Paylor visitará cada uno de los distritos incluyendo el nuestro, para dar aviso al castigo que impondrá sobre nosotros- dijo Draco rompiendo con aquel silencio tan largo. -¿Creen que será capaz de hacer otros juegos? - preguntó el amor de mi vida angustiado -Paylor es capaz de cualquier cosa- le respondí mientras lo abrazaba y tomaba su mano. -Pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos vuelvan a separar- musitó con tristesa mi Diente de León.-fuimos vencimos al Capitolio antes y nos separaron un tiempo, pero no quiero que te alejen de mi, no ahora que somos felices con al lado de nuestros hermosos niños, mi vida.- dijo señalando a nuestros pequeños que estaban sentados en las piernas de Hermione y Annie. Le sonrio con cariño y le doy un casto beso en los labios. En ese momento Peeta me abrazó aún más fuerte, con miedo, cariño y angustia, realmente no queria que Paylor nos separará de nuevo. Después de eso Peeta, mis hijos y yo fuimos a casa con el temor de que talvez al dia siguiente nuestro mayor temor se volviese realidad. Peeta y yo subimos a los niños a su cuarto y nos quedamos con ellos hasta que se quedan dormidos para darles un beso de buenas noches y después marcharnos, bajamos silenciosamente hasta la sala y nos acostamos en el sofá mas grande, él me rodea con un brazo y con el otro acaricia mi rostro mientras me da un tierno beso en los labios. Y después me susurra. - Katniss, ¿Crees que Paylor nos castigará con otros juegos? - No lo se, no se de lo que sea capaz, se supone que luchamos por la paz y porque no hubiera más juegos, y temo que la Injusticia que nos invadia durante el gobierno de Coriolanus se repita.- le digo algo exasperada. - Mira, pase lo que pase, no permitire que me alejen de ti y de mis hijos, y si algo malo sucediera estaremos juntos.- el me dice en un tono más calmado que el mío. - Te amo, Peeta.- musito ya que no tengo nada mas que decir en cuanto a las palabras de mi Diente de León. - Te amo más, preciosa.- me abraza fuertemente y yo le respondo. - Prometeme que vas a estar conmigo siempre.- le susurro al oido y la contestación de mi Diente de León es exactamente la que yo esperaba. - Si, siempre...? Esa noche dormí angustiada y nerviosa por saber lo que nos esperaba al día siguiente. Al amanecer Peeta y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a dejar a los niños con mi amiga Madge y después al Cuartel general donde ya nos esperaba Gale y Hermione, en cuanto entramos nos dirigimos hacía donde estaban y logré ver que Gale estaba muy pálido, más de lo normal, me miró fijamente a los ojos y alcancé a distinguir que en esa mirada había angustia y miedo a lo que el nos dijo: -Paylor llegó, quiere que todos nos reunamos para darnos nuestro castigo- dijo Gale al borde del llanto. -¿Por que lloras Gale?-Le pregunté -No quiero que a ninguno de nosotros nos separen-agregó tristemente Abracé tan fuerte como pude a Gale, después de eso salimos los cuatro del Cuartel General para reunirnos en Hogwarts para ver a Paylor. Paylor tenia un aspecto posesivo y arrogante, «¿Que te han hecho Paylor?» me pregunté a mi misma al ver que Paylor no era la misma, en ese momento llego Harry con el mismo aspecto de Gale, pálido. -Juntos lo superaremos ¿Lo recuerdan?- Nos dijo a Peeta, a Hermione, a Gale y a mi -Juntos lo superaremos Harry- respondimos al unísono. Al fin Paylor nos dió la noticia y era lo que a todos nos mortificaba... ¡Otros juegos!. Peeta tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Observé detenidamente a Harry quien abrazó con demasiada fuerza a Hermione, es como si se aferrara a jamás como Hermione derramába lágrimas y Harry sólo trataba de consolarla. Pero eso no impidó que Paylor prosiguiera hablando. -Así es, habrá otros Juegos, pero sólo irá un tributo por distrito, por lo cuál se aceptarán ahora tributos de 10 a 25 años.- todos nos quedamos atónitos, por una parte era casi imposible que nuestro nombre saliera en la urna(pero había probabilidades) y por la otra asistirían niños mucho más pequeños e indefensos que sólo llegarían al Baño de Sangre.- La cosecha es mañana así que prepárense.- dijo Paylor. Y entonces todos comenzamos a llorar. Yo me aferré a Peeta y sin dejar de llorar le di un beso. Seguido de esto abracé a Finnick y a Gale y observe como Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, justo en ese momento él se acerco y sin más, la besó. Es Harry. Todos estabamos muy preocupados ya que al día siguiente descubririamos quien irá a los Juegos. Por una parte no quería que me separaran de Peeta es el amor de mi vida no lo quiero perder, Harry, Finnick, Hermione y Gale son mis amigos desde que eramos pequeños, no soportaría algo así. Ahora si, llegó el día, hoy es la cosecha, hoy sabremos quien irá a los juegos y la verdad estoy muy nerviosa, Peeta y yo fuimos por nuestros niños con Madge y luego al cuartel donde ya se encontraban Finnick, Gale y Harry, estaban nerviosos, lo noté, Hermione llegó y me dio un abrazo, luego nos acercamos a Harry -¿Estan listos para la cosecha chicos?- preguntó Hermione -Nadie está listo cariño-le respondió Harry con trsteza -Hey, chicos deberían venir a ver esto-escuche a Finnick quien estaba viendo hacia afuera desde una pequeña ventana que había en la casa -No puede ser cierto-Dijo Gale acercandose con cierto tono de enojo y nerviosismo En efecto, Paylor había llegado junto con un montón de camiones llenos de agentes de la paz. -Bien, llegó la hora-agrego Peeta tomandome de la mano. Peeta y yo nos quedamos cuando los demas salieron -Prométeme que no nos van a separar otra vez- le dije casi al borde del llanto -Te lo juro-dijo el limpiando mis lágrimas y dandome un ligero beso en los labios seguido de un abrazo -Te amo- le dije al oído -Te amo más mi chica en llamas- me contesto con una sonrisa. Al salir Paylor estaba esperando rodeada de todos los que habitan Hogwarts... Del edificio de justicia salió una dama (con uno de los extravagantes vestuarios del Capitolio) y quedaba claro que no era Effie ya que después de la revolución no habiamos vuelto a saber nada de ella, también salió Paylor... -Bienvenidos a la cosecha, como saben sacaremos solo un tributo de cada distrito asi que...-dijo Paylor señalando a la mujer del Capitolio que sacara el nombre de la urna. Todos estabamos aterrorizados porque podiamos ir a la arena, mi Diente de León tomaba mi mano mientras abrazaba a nuestros hijos, Harry, Hermione, Finnick, Johanna, Annie, Draco, Fred, Gale, Ginny y nuestros demás amigos estaban al lado nuestro, entonces la mujer del Capitolio habló. -Muy bien, el tributo de este distrito es...- Mi corazón empezó a palpitar rapidamente pensando que podía perder a Peeta o incluso yo tendría que volver a la arena.- Harry James Potter. Por una parte descanse al saber que ni Peeta, ni Finnick, Gale o yo iriamos a la arena, pero por otra parte también me preocupe porque Harry también era nuestro amigo y ví como Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente y se aferraba al cuello de Harry abrazandólo, y entre lágimas...Le dió quizá un último beso. Harry se despidó de mi y Peeta y nos dijo -Cuidenlos bien, los cuatro son una hermosa familia- dijo señalandonos a nuestros hijos y después les dió un beso en la frente a cada uno, también observé como se despidió de Gale, Johanna, Finnick y Annie, y pude ver que mientras Harry abrazaba a Finnick éste dejo caer una lágrima y después caminó hacia el Edificio de Justicia y en eso Hermione corrió hacia él pero de inmediato Peeta me soltó y corrió hacia ella para detenerla, ella forcejeaba con Peeta así que decidi ir a ayudar también. -¡Suéltenme, quiero ir con él, dejenme ir con él!- gritaba Hermione mientras Peeta y yo intentábamos detenerla. Cuando metieron a Harry al Edificio de Justicia gritó aún más fuerte- ¡No, no se lo lleven, no pueden, NO, NO, NO!- al ver ésta situación un agente de la paz se acercó a nosotros y la llevo al Edificio de Justicia, la puso de rodillas, sacó su pistola y justo cuando iba a disparar... Ginny sacó su varita e intento hacer un hechizo que jamás había practicado... -"Avada kedavra"- grito apuntando con su varita al agente de la paz y al fin lo logro distinguir...Thread está muerto. Los agentes de la paz comenzaron a agarrar a todas las personas del distrito, yo estaba aterrada y Peeta, mis hijos y yo aún estabamos abrazados, cuando Peeta gritó. -¡Draco, Fred, SAQUEN SUS VARITAS!. Voltee a verlos y dije en modo de orden. -¡Peeta, llevate a los niños con Magde. AHORA!- el asintió. No tardó en regresar, en lo que él los dejo con Madge a salvo yo fui por mi arco al bosque porque las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas. Estábamos todos unidos Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Annie y nuestros amigos hechiceros cuando vimos que venían hacia nosotros con armas en mano, Draco gritó. -¡PETRIFICUS COTALUS!- Dos agentes de la paz se petrificaron mientras los demás aún venían hacia nosotros. Me colgué el carcaj al hombro y cagué el arco con una flecha, me dispuse a matar a cada uno de los agentes de la paz con tal de proteger a mi familia, Peeta y yo juramos estar juntos siempre y que nada nos iba a separar. Mis flechas dieron en su blanco: Los agentes de la paz. Los otros agentes nos voltearon a ver a todos con odio. Fué cuando todo se desató. Sin querer, Hermione Granger, debido a querer hacer algo por Harry así como yo hace años quería salvar a Peeta(y lo logré)había provocado un levantamiento, y proximamente una revolución... Ella había sido la chispa de la rebelión. Después de que mis amigos, Peeta y yo lograramos mezclarnos entre los demás fuimos hacia Hermione quien tambien atacaba a los agentes de La Paz con su varita Nos metimos el edificio de justicia para ir por Harry pero el ya había a salido a buscarnos, Hermione corrió en cuanto lo vio, le dio un abrazo aliviada y el la besó. -¿Todos están bien? - nos preguntó Harry con su varita en la mano -Si, ¿y tu Harry?- Le preguntó Peeta -También amigo, estuvieron a punto de matarme a mi de no haber sido por Neville que llegó justo cuando un agente de la paz me iba a disparar-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Neville en forma de agradecimiento -Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes- Intervino Finnick -¡El traslador! - saltó Hermione haciendo que nos asustaramos -¿Traslador?-Le preguntó Harry asombrado- de donde sacaremos un traslador Hermione metió la mano en su pequeña bolsa, y saco una vieja y sucia bota, todos la mirabamos sorprendidos de que esa bota cupiera en esa diminuta bolsita. -Un hechizo expansible-dijo, refiriéndose a la bolsa- rápido coloquense todos alrededor del traslador y pongan una mano sobre ella Todos hicimos caso a lo que nos dijo y pusimos nuestras manos en aquel traslador. -Siempre me sorprendes mi linda sabelotodo- le dijo Harry a Hermione con dulzura. Justo entra Paylor seguida de varios agentes de la paz, venían corriendo hacia nosotros, me asusté y vi a Hermione la cual no parecía haber visto a los agentes de la paz, en cuastion de Segundos, todos giramos alrededor de la bota y enseguida desaparecimos, no se como funciona ese traslador pero llegamos a un lugar que almenos yo no conocía pero estaba desierto, había una playa y justo en la orilla una pequeña casa, la única al parecer, ese lugar me pareció hermoso, me dio un aire de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba -Todos entren a la Madriguera antes de que logren rastrearnos- nos dijo Harry, todos fuimos hacia esa pequeña casa pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por mis hijos Harry ya me había respondido - Katniss tus hijos están adentro, seguro que querrán verlos Peeta y tu - me dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazó -Sabes que no ibamos a dejar que te llevaran a ese maldito lugar Harry, eres nuestro amigo, nunca te abandonaremos- le dije a Harry con cariño mientras Peeta iba con nuestros hijos. _**Hola, Hola! ¿Les está gustando? En realidad no lo estoy haciendo sola, una amiga ha estado ayudandome así que los créditos son para las dos**_ _**Los quiere.**_ _**Perdonen muy ausencia.**_ _**-KatnissMellarkHawthorne.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Le sonreí a Harry y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Peeta y mis hijos, pero había alguien más...

-Que bueno que estes aqui Madge.- le digo formando una sonrisa.

Antes de que Madge pueda contestarme entra Hermione alarmada.

-Chicos, la situacion en Hogwarts ha empeorado desde que desaparecimos.- Todos cambiamos nuestro tranquilo semblante por uno más perturbado y con miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto mi Diente de León preocupado.

-Remus se quedó en el doce apenas me habló para informarme que todo está empeorando.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos ahora?- salta al instante Finnick frustrado.

Suspiro antes de hablar.

-¡Debemos regresar, debemos regresar a pelear!.

-Oh claro descerebrada, vamos para que los amiguitos de Paylor-dijo Johanna refiriendose a los agentes de la paz- nos maten o nos lleven a una amistosa visita en el Capitolio- comentó sarcastica.

-Bueno¿Entonces que propones Johanna?, ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea mejor? ¿VAMOS A DEJAR QUE MATEN A LOS DEL DOCE Y OTROS DISTRITOS?- le grito Harry y ella sólo bajo la mirada.

\- De acuerdo, tranquilos, quieran o no vamos a regresar al doce.- Dijo mi Chico del Pan tratando de cortar la tension que se habia formado.- Madge quédate con los niños- le ordenó y siguió hablando.

-Quieran o no, tenemos una misión en el doce, tenemos que vencer al capitolio de nuevo...¡JUNTOS!- agrego en tono incentivo.-Tenemos que acabar con Paylor.- Agregó por último.

Hermione sacó la bota que nos habia teletransportado, todos pusimos la mano sobre ella, se fué elevando mientras giraba y en un instante ya estabamos en el doce.

Todos quedamos perplejos por lo que vimos, era catastrófico.

En el suelo, en el Edificio de Justicia, en la Veta...¡Había muertos por todo el distrito doce!.

Hermione solto un grito ahogado en cuanto vimos todo eso, yo me sorprendi al ver aquella escena.

-No puede ser - dijo Finnick decepcionado

Ya no había agentes de la paz en ese lugar, en ese instante comprendí, que Paylor no pararía hasta encontrarnos, es capaz de matar a cualquier, niño, mujer o persona solo por encontrarnos, pero no podíamos seguir así, ya no

-Tenemos que defendernos, tenemos que actuar ahora, Paylor no tarda en visitar los demás distritos buscándonos y matar a cualquier persona que se interponga entre ella y su búsqueda, todos tenemos nuestras armas y si ya pudimos derrocar al Capitolio una vez, podemos esta- dije convencida.

-Bien, tenemos que ir cuanto antes a donde esta Paylor, mientras más rápido lleguemos matará a menos personas- agregó Johanna, todos asentimos y fuimos al próximo distrito a donde iría Paylor

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, la adorada "Chica en llamas" y ¡oh! Su gran amor Peeta Mellark, acompañados de Potter- dijo Paylor sarcásticamente- ¿dónde estan tus padres Potter? Oh,cierto están muertos- Harry sin pensarlo saco su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Paylor, ella lo esquivó habilmente mientras mi diente de León sostenía con fuerza a Harry para que no fuera detrás de Paylor

-Cállate Paylor- le gritó Finnick quien ayudaba a Peeta a sostener a Harry

-¿Y tu corazón Paylor? Oh claro, lo perdiste matando a tanta gente inocente, incluyendo niños- logre ver la ira de Paylor en sus ojos cuando me miraba

En ese instante todos preparamos nuestras armas. Paylor llamó a los agentes de la paz y en un segundo ya estaban con arma en mano y a su lado.

No estabamos inseguros, mucho menos asustados de pelear contra Paylor.

Yo inicié una rebelión y vencí a Snow. Peeta sobrevivio el Hijacked y perdió una pierna pero eso no impidió que siguiera luchando. Finnick sabe usar el tridente a la perfección. Gale se mantuvo fuerte en todo momento de la rebelión y lucho hasta ver a Coriolanus muerto. Johanna sabe usar la pistola y domina el hacha. Annie es muy fuerte.

En cuanto a mis amigos hechiceros... Son muy buenos y fuertes, Hermione es la más poderosa, tiene un hechizo casi para todo. Es por eso que no tenemos miedo, somos fuertes y juntos...Invencibles.

Así que ya todos teniamos armas que en las manos correctas se volverían mortíferas.

Los agentes de la paz corrían hacia nosotros mientras Paylor se quedaba tranquilamente en la Plaza, los agentes sacaron sus armas, pero nosotros los atacamos de inmediato.

Johanna les dió con su hacha a tres agentes, por otro lado Finnick arrojó su tridente y logró derribar a dos, mis flechas lograban derribar uno tras otro y Peeta defendía con la espada o el cuchillo.

Hermione y Harry estaban de espaldas cuidandose el uno al otro y lanzandoles a los agentes miles de hechizos. En un instante de descuido la bala de una pistola de un agente de la paz ya había atravesado el cuerpo de Draco.

Todos volteamos al mismo tiempo y quedamos anonadados al ver que uno de nuestros amigos había muerto.

Ginny corrió hacia él y se tiró a su lado.

-¡No Draco! ¡Por favor, levantate! ¡No nos dejes! ¡DRACO!- sollozaba a su lado.

Fuí a levantarla, todos estábamos tristes, pero teníamos que seguir luchando.

Ví como Paylor esbozaba una sonrisa burlona«Dios, ¿Qué han hecho con ésta mujer? Es una mujer fría y cruel»- me dije a mi misma.

Vencimos a todos los agentes de la paz y por alguna estúpida razón dejamos ir a Paylor.

Nos dirigimos a mi antigua casa de la Veta para escondernos y fué cuando todos nos soltamos a llorar.

Harry y Hermione lloraban sin cesar.

Finnick, Gale, Johanna y Annie lloraban pero no de igual forma que Harry y Hermione.

Peeta y yo estábamos en un rincón abrazados.

-Cariño, todo va a estar bien, vamos a derrotar a Paylor y todo volverá a ser como antes. Te lo prometo, seremos felices.- me susurra y después me da un beso en los labios. Lo único que hago es recargar mi cabeza sobre su hombro y susurrarle un.

-Te amo.

Harry Y Hermione seguían debastados por la muerte de Draco pero menos que Ginny, lo único que quedaba por hacer era seguir con nuestra lucha hasta lograr derrotar a Paylor.

Después de eso decidimos regresar con Magde y mis hijos.

En la mañana salí a caminar un poco por la orilla de aquella linda playa en la madriguera, a los pocos minutos llegó Harry y me acompañó, él es realmente como un hermano para mi

-Lamento mucho lo de Draco, Harry- le dije un poco desanimada

-Yo también lo siento Katniss, pero, todo pasa por algo, y hay que seguir igual de fuertes, no nos dejemos vencer por Paylor, sabemos que en el fondo ella no es así, los malditos del Capitolio la cambiaron demasiado-me dijo Harry intentando animarse- si seguimos fuertes y unidos ella no podrá con nosotros

-Harry, debo confesarte que a la vez tengo miedo- le dije rápido a Harry casi llorando- tengo miedo de que les pase algo a todos ustedes

-Katniss, no pueden con nosotros si nos mantenemos juntos créeme, nadie podrá vencernos y verás que al final estaremos juntos serás feliz con Peeta y tus hijos rodeada de gente que te quiere, es más cuando termine todo esto, nos vendremos todos juntos a la madriguera como la familia que somos.

Después de aquellas palabras abracé a Harry, me dio fuerza para ver más adelante a Peeta jugando con nuestros pequeños y con todos los demás en aquel lugar

Decidimos irnos una vez más todos estábamos listos para enfrentar nuevamente a Paylor en el siguiente Distrito que visitaría, Hermione nos trasladó de diferente manera hoy, solo nos tomamos de las manos, sujeto con fuerza la mano de mi Diente de León y llegamos a aquel Distrito donde Paylor ya estaba ahí, parada, esperando ver morir a alguien, con esa mirada llena de maldad, odio e ira

-Vaya vaya, ¿otra vez tu? ¿Que no te cansas de que los demás mueran por ti?- dijo Paylor viendome fijamente a los ojos, todos los demas estaban detrás de mi en posición para atacar

Reí sarcásticamente y le dije

-Y ¿tu no te cansas de asesinar gente?.

No hizo más que ponerse roja debido a la furia que le provocó mi comentario. Después me respondió.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente mi querida Chica en Llamas.- tendrás que calmarte un poco porque...- dijo Paylor mientras le hacia señas a un agente de la paz de que se acercara, con él traía una niña y un niño con las cabecitas cubiertas.- tengo a los hijos de la Chica en Llamas y el Chico de Pan.- gritó como si estuvieramos a un kilómetro de ella.

Les quitó el saco con el que traian cubiertas sus cabecitas y vi como mis pequeños derramaban cascadas de lágrimas.

Solté un grito ahogado y me tapé la boca con las dos manos y obseve que mi Chico del Pan hacia lo mismo.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaban, maldita asesina?- le gritó Johanna.

\- Señorita Mason, la tecnología esta muy avanzada en el Capitolio y tengo un ejercito de agentes de la paz, es facil hallar a estos...niños.

\- Maldita sea Paylor, son unos niños, no te metas con ellos. Eres la replica de Snow femenina, eres igual ¿Donde quedó la Paylor de la rebelión? No existe, eres una maldita cruel.¿No te importa hacer sufrir a estas criaturas indefensas y a sus padres que ya sufrieron demasiado?, estúpida descerebrada. Les haces algo y te meto mi hacha en la cabeza.

-Johanna, cálmate ya. Así no vas a arreglar nada- le gritó Hermione.

-Si, claro Hermione, tu estupido escondite no sirvio de nada y ahora los hijos de nuestros mejores amigos estan en manos de esta mujer.

-Ya calmense las dos- interrumpio Finnick, y Peeta se interpuso para separarlas.

-¿Quieren a sus niños? No invadan el Capitolio y no tramen nada, los estare vigilando, buen día...Vencedores.

No hice más que soltarme a llorar y aferrarme a los brazos de mi Chico del Pan que también lloraba.

\- Los vamos a salvar, tu y mis hijos son mi vida entera.- me dijo entre lágrimas, tomó mi mano, me dió un beso y me abrazó aún con más fuerza.- Los amo.

Paylor tenía a mis hijos, aún no podía creerlo que fuera tan cruel como para descargar su enojo en unos inocentes niños, desde que los vi en manos de Paylor no pude dormir pensando en que se le ocurriría hacerles

-Estás bien?- dijo entrando mi Chico del Pan

-Son solo unos niños, me muero si les hace algo- le contesté abrazándolo

-Los vamos a sacar de ese maldito lugar te lo prometo- despues de estas palabras me beso, pero fue un beso diferente a los demás sentí un beso suave, tierno, me hizo sentir segura a su lado

A la mañana siguiente desperté y los demas estaban en la sala, entré y todos guardaron silencio

-Katniss, siento mucho lo que pasó ayer con Paylor- se dirigio a mi Hermione con tristeza- quiero que sepas que mañana mismo comenzare con Gale, Finnick, Johanna y Harry un rescate para sacar a tus pequeños del Capitolio, lo haría hoy, pero, Paylor no visitará ningun distrito hasta mañana y pienso que sería más seguro ir cuando no esté ella, así tendremos mucho más tiempo

Al oír esas palabras de Hermione, me alivie un poco, se que Hermione es muy buena Practicamente para todo, confío en ella y en los demás

-Te agradezco mucho lo que estas haciendo por nosotros Hermione- Le dije tomando la mano de Peeta, le sonreímos juntos- entonces que haremos en todo el dia- le pregunte ansiosa

-Si quieren ustedes dos descansen un poco, yo comenzaré a planear y alistar todo para el rescate de mañana-dijo Hermione tranquila y en tono dulce-te juro que tus hijos estarán aquí sanos y slavos mañana amiga-agregó

-Confío plenamente en que lo harás Granger-respondi abrazándola

Me quede pensando un poco más y le solté a Hermione- Pero no podemos hacer nada Hermione, no sabemos que les pueden estar haciendo a nuestros pequeños- dije refiriendome a mi y a Peeta.- en el Capitolio, son el arma de Paylor, mientras ella los tenga nosotros no podemos hacer nada, seguirá cometiendo las mismas injusticias y sin embargo solo podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.- terminé con lágrimas en los ojos .

-Bueno, por una parte Katniss tiene razón- comenta mi Chico del Pan.

-¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer, vamos a dejar que Paylor se salga con la suya y continúe la idea de hacer otros Juegos?-Comenta Finnick

-¿Y que más podemos hacer?- comenta tristemente Harry

-Creo que nada- agrega Gale.

-De acuerdo, no hagamos nada y que esa estúpida se salga con la suya y se lleve a Harry a los Juegos.- grita enojada Johanna

-¡No podemos hacer nada mientras Paylor tenga a mis hijos!¿ENTIENDES Johanna?- le grito mientras la sacudo fuertemente.

Harry, prepárate, seguro se harán los juegos.

Holaaaa! Mis amores, ya los extrañaba.

LucyNMellarkEaton...

Si, esta un poco confuso :(

Pero me alegra que te esté gustando.

Pues unos 43 mas o menos.


End file.
